


Accidental kiss

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caring, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Others are only mentioned, Pet Names- but slightly, freeform- ?, idk i was in a kinda sad mood writing this, kinda cute???, seungmin- only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Jisung accidentally kissed him, but it ended pretty well for him; to his surprise.





	Accidental kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another work i wrote instead of sleeping, so i'm sorry if it's not even good. 
> 
> And i'm pretty bad at summaries, so sorry again

He kissed him. Only on his cheek, but he kissed Woojins cheek. While they were filming. Infront of the other members. To play it off, he also tried to kiss Seungmin cause he was in his reach, but to his luck he backed away as fast as he could, not having any of Jisungs gay bullshit today. Even though it was his birthday, but Seungmin was just not having it. 

Woojin was a little shocked at first, which he exclaimed with a rather loud „Yah!“ but wasn't really bothered by it. He just went back to celebrating, without any more thinking about it. Jisung in the mean time was freaking out internally. No one knew he had a crush on him, for like the longest time possible, and now he straight out exposed his own damn self. He seemed pretty fine on the outside, but that boy was only playing. 

After a while of eating, laughing and chatting with the other members, everyone got back to work and Jisung just went back into his room, overthinking life. Maybe he should just go to Woojin and make everything clear between them. Contemplating the thought and everything it could bring, he finally got up and was on his way to Woojins room. He knocked on his door twice, waited for an answer and went inside. 

Woojin was just casually laying on his bed, looked and sat up at the sight of Jisung. Jisung slowly approached his bed, sitting down next to Woojin. „Woojin,,,, that earlier, like.... i didn't know what i was doing, like seriously,,, i don't know what got into me“ He stammered, looking at the ground playing with his hands nervously. „Jisung, it was just a small kiss on the cheek, I didn't even mind.“ Woojin brought a hand up to Jisungs shoulder, slightly petting it, smiling widely as Jisung faced him. Jisung blushed hard at Woojins sweet smile, quickly turning his head back around. 

His body acted on his own, as he turned around, leaned in and kissed him; on his lips this time. His face was bright red, more red than ever. Woojin was taken aback in the first seconds, but went along with Jisung and kissed back. Deeper than before, but still carefully. Jisung froze for a moment, his eyes wide open. Was this really happening right now? Woojin, the guy he had a big crush on, kissed him? Or was this just a weird fever dream? 

Woojin pulled away, smirking at Jisungs reaction. He put both of his arms around Jisung and dragged him into his lap. „You want this, right?“ he asked to assure himself he wasn't doing anything against Jisungs will. „Yeh- Of course, Woojin! I fucking love you!“ Woojin laughed softly and kissed him again „good, just wanted to make sure i'm not doing something you don't want“. Jisung felt his heart beat faster at his words and already felt dizzy. Woojin went back to kissing him, licking over Jisungs lower lip to let him inside. 

It was becoming more heated between the two of them, Jisung melting into him letting Woojin take the lead. They continued to make out until woojin changed their position, pushing Jisung onto his back to lay down. Jisung was already breathing heavily. Woojin was admiring him, and how he was the one who caused all of this. He leaned over, peppering Jisungs face with kisses, slowly moving down to his neck, where he stopped to mark him up. Jisung was not familiar with this feeling and gasped for air. Woojin noticed and kissed the purple-ish love bites as a small apology. 

Woojin took Jisungs shirt off and traced his fingers down his torso, leaving Jisung shiver under his touch. He reached his abdomen and tugged at the waistband of his pants. Looking up at Jisung, earning a nod from him to symbolize he can go further. Woojin pulled down Jisungs pants completely, exposing his outlined dick in his boxers. He also undressed himself in the act, both of them being down to only their boxers. Woojin was grinding down on Jisung, earning moans from him as their dicks touched, creating a weirdly good-feeling friction due to the fabric. 

Woojin brought his face to Jisungs chest, kissing every sensitive area possible; to his own satisfaction, Jisung was a trembling, moaning mess under him. „W-woojin please... i.. i think can't wait that much longer“ he said, moans slipping out his mouth. Woojin grinned, reaching over to his drawer to get the lube. He took of Jisungs boxer, allowing his hard dick to be released. „Raise your hips babe“ Woojin said, pulling his ass onto his lap. 

He poured lube onto his fingers, rubbing it shortly in between them so it won't be too cold for Jisung. „Baby, i know this may hurt at first, or feel uncomfortable, but we have to go through this, in order to make it feel good for you too, okay? I don't want to hurt you.“. Jisung nodded, having a look of discomfort on his face. Woojin massaged his entrance, slowly pushing in. Jisung tensed up at the new feeling. „You have to relax babe, it'll be a lot easier and feel way better for you, i promise“ Woojin said, while going in and out of him at a very slow pace. Jisung tried; tried to accept and get used to the feeling. Woojin stroked Jiungs inner thigh, trying to make him feel more at ease. And it worked, Jisungs expression turning into a look of delight. 

Woojin pushed in the second finger, stretching Jisung more, but giving him plenty of time to adjust. He didn't want to rush anything. He wanted Jisung to also feel good. Jisung harshly breathed in at the pain Woojins second finger brought. Woojin was speeding up a little bit, still keeping it as comfortable for Jisung as he could make it. After a while of going in and out of his ass, Jisung started panting, which Woojin took as a sign of being okay with pushing a third finger inside. The stretch now being more painful than before for Jisung, but bearable.

Woojin pushed his fingers deeper inside of Jisung, reaching his prostate once in a while, which hit Jisung with a wave of pleasure that coursed through his whole body. Jisung was getting worked up pretty well, he was moaning Woojins name which turned him on so bad. „Please woojin...“ he said almost completely inaudable. Woojin stopped his movements, put Jisungs ass back down on his bed and pulled out, leaving Jisung tensing up a bit at the loss. 

Woojin threw his boxer off, settling back in between the youngers legs. He gave him a passionate kiss and riled himself up at his hole. "Are you sure?" Woojin asked to assure himself once again. Jisung nodded, grabbing the bedsheets and lightly moaning out a soft yes. Woojin pushed the tip of his dick slowly inside of him, Jisung groaning at the stretch, pressing his eyes together. Woojin pushed his whole dick inside, up to the base, waiting some moments to let Jisung adjust to his size. „Woo- jin... please move...“ Jisung choked out. 

Woojin moved slowly, still seeing the look of discomfort in Jisungs face. He kissed him, trying to distract him from the pain, while still moving. Once Jisungs whimpers turned into soft little moans, he sped up. Going deeper into his ass, trying to make him feel the pleasure, he experienced before. Woojin now fucked into him at a normal pace, eliciting louder moans from Jisung. Jisung brought his arms up to Woojins neck, holding tight onto him. Woojin burrying his face in Jisungs neck, moaning Jisungs name into his ear. 

„faster woojin, please-...“ Jisung moaned. He didn't have to tell him twice as he was speeding up, fucking into him roughly, making Jisung squirm and moan in pleasure under him. Woojin angled himself differently, now reaching Jisungs prostate with every thrust. Jisung whimpered and groaned, taking in every bit of pleasure. 

„I'm- i'm close woojin“ he moaned out into Woojins ear, making Woojin shiver for a moment. „Go on, cum“, Woojin pointing out every word with a hard thrust. Jisung was panting, coming closer to his orgasm, filling the whole room with his moans. When he finally came onto his stomach, he choked out a loud moan and tightened around Woojins cock. Woojin was also at his limit, thrusting into him a couple times, which resulted in releasing his cum into him with a last thrust. His face burried into Jisungs hair, groaning at his sudden tightness. 

They stayed like this for a moment, before Woojin pulled out carefully. He leaned over to kiss Jisung passionately. Brought his hand up to wipe sweat of his forehead and reached for some tissues. He helped Jisung clean himself, being very careful due to the fact he just got fucked in his ass. 

He fell down on his bed, Jisung snuggling up to him, laying on his chest. Woojin put an arm around Jisungs back, caressing it affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> The end could've been a little better, but my brain won't work anymore,,,,,, so again sorry


End file.
